The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an easily assembled high density electrical connector which has excellent signal transmission qualities.
As technology develops, high density electrical connectors are becoming more commonly used in computer systems. Referring to pertinent conventional inventions, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 84104534, contacts of a conventional high density connector cannot be easily manufactured due to the high density and small dimensions thereof. In addition, additional tools are required to insert the contacts into a housing of the conventional connector. Furthermore, the quality of electrical connections of such a finished conventional high density connector is often unsatisfactory, thus, the contacts are easily disengaged from a mating connector or a circuit board. Moreover, positioning the contacts at proper locations becomes complicated due to the small dimensions and high density thereof whereby some of the contacts may be driven out when a mating connector is inserted, resulting in poor or interrupted signal transmission quality.